The Light and The Dark
by Music girl 119
Summary: A Camp Half-Blood version of beauty and the beast/beastly  better summary inside  NicoXoc
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time at Camp Half-Blood there once was a boy who always had bought his friends with a power he had got from his father, but that all changes when a daughter of Hecate cursed him. The curse was whoever he would touch they would die just another power his father had. The only way for him to break the curse was for a girl to love him and she would not die when he would touch her. But there was another catch he also had to love her. Now let's start the story.

Melody's POV

It was a normal day so far for a daughter of Apollo. I went to check on Mrs. O'Leary like usual when I got to the arena something seemed diffident, but then I noticed there was I boy in the arena already and it was none other than Nico di Angelo he is one of the most popular kids at Camp Half-Blood, a son of Hades, and was the boy that I may like a bit was playing with Mrs. O'Leary something I thought I would never see. My sibling's had always said to stay away from that be he was trouble. But I walked up to him from behind and asked him "so what are you doing here?"

He turned around when he heard my voice he seemed a bit surprised he didn't say a word he just turned and walked away.

It stupid for me to like a boy that probably doesn't even know I exist I said after he was out of site. Mrs. O'Leary just tilted her head to left and stared at me. I petted her head and we started to play fetch. After a while Mrs. O'Leary fell asleep and I left to go to the archery range to practice.


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving the arena and don't own Percy Jackson

Nico POV

As I was walking I bumped in to someone I said "can you get out of my way I'm in a rush" without look at the person that is in my way.

"Well is that any way to talk to a goddess. Well I guess you've forgotten how to use your manners" said the unknown person.

I looked up to see the goddess of magic, Hecate. "I'm sorry lady Hecate" I said as I bowed. "And what may I ask what are you here for?" I asked.

"You have been abusing your power. Draining the earths minerals you know Demeter is crazy mad at you for all the plants working harder than usual." Hecate said.

"And is that all you want to say to me?" I asked.

"No I have one more thing to do." Hecate said.

Melody POV

As I was shooting arrow's as I heard a yell filled with hate and sorrow. I turned to see that the yell was from the side of the woods behind the arena I ran to see if any ones hurt. But when I got to the place where the yell had come there was nothing there. Just a gust of wind and a shadow I saw out of the corner of my eye. I ran after the shadow to see if I can catch it but like any shadow it was too fast. I ended up yelling at it to "stop" so I could catch up with it but I guess it didn't hear me. I stopped running after it and I just walked around to see if there was anything strange or hurt. But after hours of looking I didn't find anything strange or hurt so I went back to camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Percy Jackson

Nico POV

Hecate had grabbed my arm and an image of a rose bush appeared when she let go of my arm.

"In two years the rose bush shall bloom. If you cannot find a girl that loves you and you love her back then you shall stay this way forever." Hecate said. As she picked up a polished shield and held it in front of my face. But it didn't look like my face this face was covered with scars and my arms there wasn't just the rose bush there was a skull as well on my other arm.

"What does the skull mean?" I asked.

"Oh yes that well if you must know it means that whoever you touch will die. Just another power your father has." Hecate said.

"Wait what? Isn't bad enoughI look like this but you're giving me more punishment. How's a girl going to love me when I look like this and can't even touch her." I said.

"Ummm yes well there is one girl who is pure of heart and soul that even my powers cannot harm her." Hecate said.

"And how am I going to find her?" I ask.

"Well that I cannot help you with. I must go now good luck Nico." Hecate said. And with that her form turned in to sand and gust of wind took the sand a way.

I yelled in frustration. Then I notice someone was coming they probably heard me yell and came to see if I was alright. I ran, I had to nobody can see me like this but the person was still running after me but after a while the girl started to yelling at me to stop but I didn't strange though the seemed familiar too. After while I lost the girl but I didn't stop I had to run to the big house. I had to talk to Chiron.

Sorry not that long this time in not really good at writing long things.

So like usual plz review ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Percy Jackson

And I don't own Lighters (that's the song if you didn't know and it's the one without the rap)

Melody's POV (one year in to the future)

It's been almost a year since Nico left. Chiron said that he had to stay in the underworld. I don't think he left camp. But I don't know heck I don't even know why I'm even thinking about him. I mean he barely even knew me so what's the point. After a while I tired of arguing with myself and I just went somewhere in the woods near the canoe lake. After a while I found an old tree stump and I sat down and started to sing a little.

"This one's for you and me, living out our dreams  
>We're all right where we should be<br>With my arms out wide I open my eyes  
>And now all I wanna see<br>Is a sky full of lighters  
>A sky full of lighters<p>

You and I know what it's like to be kicked down  
>Forced to fight.<br>But tonight we're alright.  
>So hold up the lights.<br>Let it shine."

I stopped to see something moving in a bush. I grabbed my bow and arrow and pointed to the bush. I said "who's there?"

"Please don't stop I didn't mean to scare you and you have a beautiful voice." said the stranger.

"Why don't you come out of the bush?" I asked.

"You'll probably scream monster that's why." said the stranger.

"I promise I won't scream monster if you come out of the bush." I said. Then a boy who was probably the same age as I was came out of the bush. But he had scars covering his face and there were two images of a rose bush and a skull on his arms. I walked up to him and tried to touch his face but he backed away from my hand as if it would burn him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." I said.

"No its not you it just I thought I would hurt you" said the boy.

"Now how would you hurt me If I was the one who was going to touch you?" I asked

"If I touch any one then that person will die." The boy said.

I kept walking to him and I said "Its ok I'm not scared and besides I'm a daughter of Apollo." I touched his face and nothing happened. "See I didn't die, so what's your name?" I asked.

"My name is uh Alex. And what's your name?" Alex asked.

"Oh my name is Melody" I said.

"Well it very nice to meet you Melody." Alex said.

"You know you have a very lovely voice can you sing that song again" Alex asked.

"Um ok." I said and then I started to sing again with Alex watching me sing.


	5. Authors Note

Hey so sorry I haven't been wrighting things lately I'm just so busy with homework, school, mid-terms, and my own projects. So I'll try to wright something one the weekend.


	6. Chapter 5

I still don't own anything but my character Melody

In the story it's been a couple of days since they Melody and Alex met and now Melody goes in to the woods every day and just hangs out with Alex.

Melody's POV

It was a normal day like usual I got bored at camp and so I went to the woods. I was just humming and walking till I stopped at some little flowers. And then I felt someone's hand on my arm. I let out a little squeak I and turned to see it was only Alex "Alex you scared me." I said while I slapped him on the arm.

"Ow that hurt." He said while rubbing his arm.

"Well that's what you get for scaring me." I said while I turned and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Aw come on don't be mad at me look I even found this flower for you." He said and showed me the flower.

"Well of course I'm not mad at you, but you know that I hate it when people sneak up on me." I said while taking the rainbow rose. (AN: don't ask why but I just want it to rainbow colors.)

"So why are you late today?" He asked sitting on a bench.

"Well if you haven't heard of the war that's coming soon so everybody gotta help at camp. And I have to help the injured campers that were off battling and on quests." I said with a yawn and sitting next to Alex.

"So your reason for being late is that you need to help people." He said while turning to look at me but saw that I had fallen asleep on his shoulder. "And I guess for being tired to."

Sorry I can't think of anything else and that it took so long. But there's one good thing Mid-terms are over for me. Yay and I'll try to update more. But yeah keep reading and reviewing ;)


	7. Chapter 6

Don't own anything but my character Melody and Romeo

Oh and I'm adding a new character to the story

So right now it's starting out in Melody's dream

Melody's POV

It was day that Nico left camp. He had just waked out of the arena I wanted to stop him and ask him where he was going but I didn't, and just played with Mrs. O'Leary. But then I heard someone calling my name. I looked around, and I saw nobody but still someone is calling my name. Then I notice that it was coming from Mrs. O'Leary, but then I woke up. And I'm back in the woods still leaning on Alex shoulder. "How long was I asleep?" I asked him.

"Not long just an hour or so." Said Alex

"Oh okay"

"So what was your dream about?" Asked Alex

"Hm? Oh it was nothing just this dude that I used to know" I said

"Oh was this dude someone you used to like?" He asked me.

"N-no well, I should go now." I said as I started to get up.

"Aw already we barely got to talk today." Said Alex

"I know, and I'm sorry I'll try to come earlier tomorrow." I said as I kissed him on the fore head he blushed slightly, and mumbled "fine". I smiled and said "bye" then started walked back to camp. I was going to the archery range when I was blocked by a certain annoying son of Aphrodite "Romeo what do you want know?" I asked (AN: Romeo is going to be like Gaston from the original Beauty and the beast. I named him Romeo cause I couldn't think of another name)

"I want an answer to my question. Will you go out with me?" asked Romeo

"Romeo, oh Romeo how many times do I have to tell you no. When will you get it through your thick skull?" I said as I walk past him.

I AM NOT DEAD. I am so sorry I haven't updated lately I haven't had any ideas until now but still I feel like I have a writer's block. I am really, really sorry Plz keep reading and reviewing


End file.
